How Can I Go On?
by Brittainy777
Summary: Serena Tsukino is dumped by her long-time boyfriend. Thinking she has no alternative, she attempts to kill herself. Thankfully, she is saved and is introduced to a new way of life. Can her newfound faith stand up to all that the world throws at her?
1. How Can I Go On?

Life for Serena Tsukino couldn't be better. She had what seemed like the perfect life in Tokyo. She had good grades in school, parents who love her, a younger brother that she got along well with and here she was, on the verge of becoming the future Mrs. Diamond Miyagi. Sure, they were only 17 and still in high school, but she and Diamond had been dating for quite some time and she felt that a marriage proposal was imminent. It might even happen that very night. She and Diamond were celebrating two years together. The year before, they had meant to celebrate, but Diamond had been out of town with his family. His father was a world-renowned businessman and often took his family with him on his trips whenever they could. That night was going to be a very special night. Serena was wearing her favorite dress for the occasion. It was a short, light pink dress with stylish V-neck plunge neckline crossed over the bust, with a satin ribbon on the front underbust to bow and drape, as well as many ruffles on the skirt. She had worn it only a few times for special family occasions but Serena felt that this night deserved this dress. Serena had just returned from the nail salon and she was now busy trying to decide what to do with her hair. She finally decided to leave it in her signature style because Diamond had always said he liked that one best. She showered, washed her hair and did her make-up. Diamond had said that he'd be at her house at 7:00 pm so, at 6:45 pm, Serena had her shoes and coat on and was waiting by the door. The house was empty because her parents were at a benefit and her brother was spending the night at a friend's house. At 7:00 exactly, Serena looked out the front window but didn't see Diamond's car. She thought that maybe he just got stuck in traffic or maybe stopped to get gas. At 7:15, Serena wasn't too worried when Diamond still wasn't there, but soon a half hour went by, then 45 minutes. Finally, when Diamond was an hour late, Serena thought to call him. She picked up the phone in the living room and dialed Diamond's home number.

"Hello?" a female voice answered. Serena recognized the voice as Diamond's sister, Emerald.

"Hi, Emerald, it's Serena. Is Diamond there? He was supposed to pick me up an hour ago," Serena said.

"Hold on a minute," Emerald said. There was a silence and Serena knew that Emerald had put the phone on mute. A minute or so later, Diamond came on the line.

"Diamond? Where are you? I've been worried sick," Serena said.

"Serena, I know that you've been waiting for me, but I just can't see you anymore. I've been seeing someone else for a few months now, but I haven't found a way to tell you," Diamond said.

"Diamond, how could you?!" Serena cried. "I've never loved anyone as much as I've loved you."

"Those are the breaks, Serena. I've moved on and so should you," Diamond said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, my new girlfriend and I were busy watching a movie." The line went dead. Serena could hardly believe it. Diamond had just dumped her, on their anniversary. Not only that, he'd been seeing someone behind her back. She ran up to her room where she practically tore the dress from her body. What did she care if the dress got ripped or torn? Diamond didn't love her anymore. She washed her face and brushed out her hair. After changing into her high school sweatpants and T-shirt, Serena buried her face in her pillow and cried until she thought she had no more tears left. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Serena figured that she had no alternative. She just couldn't live without Diamond in her life. She left a short note for her family on the table by the front door and ran out of the house, not bothering to lock the door. She ran all the way to the Nijubashi Bridge where she leaned over the edge, breathing hard from her run. She stood for a minute or two and finally climbed up onto the railing. She anticipated for a moment before jumping into the river. She fell many feet before she felt the cold water cover her entire body. Serena felt like she was being carried to the very bottom when all of a sudden, she felt a hand on her arm. She struggled to break free, but the hand held on strong. She felt this hand pulling her towards the surface. No, I want to die, please leave me alone, she thought. She tried saying what she thought but the words were muffled by the water. Soon, her head was above water and Serena took a long gulp of fresh air. When she reached the shore of the river, Serena discovered that the hand belonged to a very handsome-looking man; probably college-age.

"What did you think you were doing?!" Serena screamed at him.

"Saving your life," the man said. "I saw you step onto the railing and jump. I called to you and told you not to but you obviously didn't hear me."

"If I did, I would have ignored you. I just want to end my pain and you had no business interfering," Serena said.

"As a Christian and child of God, it's my duty to save the life of my brothers and sisters in Christ," the man said. Serena looked at the man as if he had a third heard or something equally perplexing.

"What are you talking about? I don't want to live anymore and now you just ruined my plan," Serena said.

"Your pain in nothing that God cannot give you the strength to endure," the man said.

"Well, my boyfriend of exactly two years just broke up with me, on our anniversary, for another girl," Serena said. "And this girl he's been seeing for a few months behind my back." By this time, Serena had tears coming out of her eyes.

"Please don't cry," the man said. "God sees that you're in pain and He wants to help you. You just have to let him."

"How? I've never known God outside of weddings and funerals," Serena said. "Besides, why would God care about one small person in the world?"

"Because He cares for each and every one of his children. He knows when they're in pain and even though he doesn't take it away, He shares it with you so you never have to be alone," the man said. Serena suddenly found herself wanting to learn more.

"Is there a church around here where I can go and learn more?" Serena asked.

"My church is just a few blocks from here and our services are at 10:30 am every Sunday morning," the man said.

"I would love to go," Serena said.

"Here's the address," the man said and wrote down the address on a small piece of paper. Once Serena put the paper in her pocket, the man took her hand and bowed his head.

"Heavenly Father, I thank you for this opportunity I have had not only to save a life but to also aid in bringing another soul to know Your loving kindness. May she have a safe journey home, wherever that is for her and may she always know that You are there for her no matter what. In Jesus' Name, Amen," he prayed.

"Thank you," Serena said.

"You're welcome. We'll see you tomorrow," the man said and turned to leave.

"Wait! I didn't get your name," Serena called after him.

"Darien. Darien Chiba," the man said.

"Serena Tsukino," Serena said.

"See you in the morning, Serena," Darien said and walked away. Serena walked home at a leisurely pace thinking about all that had just happened. Was Darien really telling the truth about God, that He cared for everyone and not just those who attended church regularly and those who had seemingly perfect lives? Serena could hardly wait for the morning where she would attend her first church service.


	2. First Church Service

Serena woke the next morning feeling very nervous. She's never been to church before other than for weddings and funerals, but she had a sudden thirst for knowledge inside her. After eating a quick breakfast of toast with jam, an orange, and a glass of milk, Serena dressed a knee-length navy blue skirt and a white, short-sleeved shirt with small ruffles at the neckline and sleeves. After looking up the address of Darien's church, Serena decided to walk because it was closer than she expected. Serena grew even more nervous when she saw the small crowd gathered on the front lawn of the modest brick building. An older gentleman was standing just inside the front door, shaking the hands of those who entered. That must be the pastor, Serena thought as she slowly made her way up the cement walkway to the stairs. As she climbed the steps, her feet felt a bit heavier than normal. Serena stood behind two other couples that were waiting the go into the church. Finally, when she reached the door and the pastor extended his hand, Serena felt herself relax.

"Hello there. I've never seen you here before," the pastor said as he shook Serena's hand.

"It's my first time here, at any church really. I've never been to church other than for a wedding or a funeral," Serena explained.

"Well, I'm very glad that you decided to join us, Miss…," the pastor said.

"Serena. Serena Tsukino," Serena replied.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Serena. I'm Pastor Matthew Daniels," the pastor said in return.

"It's very nice to meet you, too," Serena said. "Um, could you tell me if Darien Chiba has arrived yet?"

"Yes, he has. He's in the center, third pew from the front," Pastor Daniels replied.

"Thank you very much," Serena said and walked into the sanctuary. She found Darien sitting with 7 other people, 4 girls and 3 guys. The girls and Ken looked familiar, but Serena couldn't think from where.

"Serena! Glad you came," Darien said after he noticed Serena standing by the pew.

"Thank you for giving me that card," Serena said.

"You're very welcome. Please sit down," Darien said. "These are my friends, Amy, Raye and Chad, Lita and Ken, and Mina and Andrew." Serena could tell from the way they were sitting that Raye and Chad, Lita and Ken, and Mina and Andrew were couples. Amy had short black hair that was cut into somewhat of a bob-style. Raye had long, raven-black hair that nearly fell all the way down her back. Lita has medium-brown hair that was held in a ponytail at the crown of her head. Mina's hair was the same length as Raye's only it was bleach blonde and she was also wearing a red bow at the crown of her head. Chad's hair was dark brown and looked kind of scruffy. On a not-to-close inspection, Serena discovered that it was meant to be that way and that Chad hadn't just crawled out of bed and decided not to brush it. Ken's hair was the same color as Lita's and slightly shorted than Amy's. Andrew and Darien had the same short hair only Andrew's was sort of a strawberry blonde while Darien's was jet black. After introducing his friends, began a not-too-in-depth conversation about why Serena had come to church that morning. He didn't include the part about Serena's attempted suicide. That was no one's business. Serena would say something when, and only when, she was ready.

"Serena, we're so glad that you decided to move on and seek the help and guidance of the Lord," Mina said.

"It still hurts but I do feel somewhat relieved. Just one thing, you look very familiar," Serena said. "I just can't think of where I've seen you before."

"Well, Amy, Raye, Lita, Ken, and I go to Hibiya High School," Mina said.

"That's where! I go to the same school," Serena said. "I wonder why it took me so long to recognize you."

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just the simple fact that not a lot of people want to hang out with or talk to Christians these days," Raye said. "It doesn't seem to be the popular thing to do."

"We never let it bother us, though. As long as we love the Lord, we'll be okay," Lita said.

"Do the other guys go to a different school?" Serena asked.

"Well, Darien and Andrew both graduated from high school two years ago and Chad is working on his GED while he works to support himself," Amy replied. "My boyfriend, Greg, also goes to Hibiya High School, but he's been sick for the past 4 days."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Serena said. "I hope that it's not too serious."

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be fine. We've all been praying a lot for his recovery and he's getting better with each passing day," Amy replied. The group sat chatting for the next 5 minutes or so until Pastor Daniels walked up to the altar and stood at the pulpit.

"Welcome, my friends. It is truly a sign of the Lord's Providence that so many of you are here to worship Him today. Let us begin with the opening hymn 'This is the Day'," he said and signalled for the congregation to stand. As the sanctuary filled with many singing voices, Serena began to feel a sense of true belonging. She was still a bit nervous about being at a true church service for the first time, but she did begin to feel that this was where she belonged. After the hymn, Pastor Daniels read a few passages from the Bible and asked members of the congregation to stand and say what that passage meant to him or her. Serena wanted to stand for a few of them, but she was unsure of what exactly to say. After a few more hymns, Pastor Daniels began his sermon. It was about the pain and suffering of the human race and how the Lord will share that pain if only they would let Him and how anyone could call upon the Lord in times of suffering because He cared for each and every one of His children. Serena felt tears forming in her eyes as Pastor Daniels went on. She had felt after Diamond had left her for another girl, that there was no hope at all. But, after listening to Pastor Daniels speak about how anyone could 'Cast all your anxieties on Him because He cares for you.' (1 Peter 5:7) how 'He delivers them from all their troubles.' (Psalm 34:17b) and how 'The Lord is close to the broken-hearted and saves those who are crushed in spirit." (Psalm 34:18).

"But, fear not, as it says in Romans 8:18-'I consider that our present sufferings are not worth comparing with the glory that will be revealed in us.' That means, my friends, that no matter what our suffering is like on Earth, it will be nothing once we enter the Kingdom of Heaven. Rejoice, my friends, rejoice!" Pastor Daniels said to conclude his sermon. Serena reached for a Kleenex in her purse and dabbed at the tears that escaped her eyes. If only the giant lump in her throat would go away. Once the sermon was finished, the congregation stood for the closing hymn. Once the service had ended, Pastor Daniels stood at the doors to the sanctuary to once again shake the hands of the congregation. When Serena reached him, she held the handshake for a few seconds longer than anyone else.

"That was a wonderful sermon, Pastor. I feel so much better now, knowing that I'm not alone in suffering," Serena said.

"And you never will be," Pastor Daniels said and stepped forward to give Serena a hug. Outside the church, Serena began walking toward her house when Darien called her over. He was standing next to his car along with his friends.

"Would you like to come for Sunday brunch with us?" Darien asked. "My treat."

"I would love to, but I wouldn't feel right knowing that you were paying," Serena said. "I'll pay for my share."

"Uh-uh. I insist. After hearing your story of how your boyfriend dumped you and seeing those tears during the sermon, I've got a feeling you could use some friends and fellowship right now," Darien said.

"Well, then, I guess I've got no choice," Serena said. "But I'm warning all of you. Sometimes my eating can put a truck driver to shame." Everyone laughed as they piled into their vehicles. Raye and Chad, Lita and Ken, and Mina and Andrew each had their own vehicle, but Serena and Amy rode with Darien, Amy having gotten a ride from Darien that morning due to Greg's illness. As they drove along the streets of Tokyo, Serena felt that even though she had a long road to recovery, she was really on her way.


	3. New Friends

Serena didn't get back to her house until almost 3:00 that afternoon. By then, her parents and younger brother had returned home.

"Where were you, young lady?" Kenji Tsukino said when Serena walked through the front door.

"I went to church and then out to brunch with some friends," Serena replied.

"Church? Your crowd doesn't seem like the church-going type," 13-year-old Sammy Tsukino said.

"Well, these were some new friends that I met in church this morning," Serena said.

"I don't understand why you of all people would get up early on a sleep-in day to go to a place you've never had any interest in before," Kenji said. Serena then painfully explained what had happened the night before. Once Serena finished the entire story, her mother Ikuku ran over to her and held her tight.

"Oh, Serena! Why would you do something like that? Even if someone you love falls out of love with you, life is still worth living," Ikuku said.

"I know that now, Mom. It's just that it hurt so much after what Diamond did," Serena said.

"Well, don't you _ever_ do anything that stupid again!" Kenji yelled.

"Kenji, please keep your voice down," Ikuku said. "Serena's been through enough."

"If I ever see that jackass Diamond, I'll rip his face off!" Sammy cried. Even though Serena was 4 years older than he was, he still felt protective of her.

"Sammy! Watch your mouth!" Ikuku said. "And there will be no violence toward Diamond. What goes around comes around. He'll get what he deserves in the end."

"Yeah, and I'll be the one to see that justice is served," Sammy said.

"Mom's right, Sammy. Nothing good will come of hurting Diamond," Serena said. "As much as I was hurt by him, please leave him be."

"And we owe this man, uh, Darien, one big thank you," Kenji said. "Serena, I would like to meet him."

"I'll talk to him at church next week," Serena said. "Now, I'm going upstairs to finish my math assignment." After changing out of her church clothes and into some sweats and a T-shirt, Serena pulled out her binder and math textbook. Just as she finished the last problem, the phone rang.

"Serena! It's for you!" Ikuku called. Serena almost ran down the stairs in her eagerness.

"Hi, Serena. It's Amy," the voice on the other end said.

"Oh, hello," Serena said. "What's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to come over and watch a movie after supper tonight," Amy said. "The other girls are coming, too and I know you could use some real friends right now."

"I'd love to," Serena said. "Where do you live?" After writing down Amy's address, Serena hung up the phone feeling like she really had found some true friends. Thankfully, Kenji and Ikuku consented to Serena going out and after helping with the supper dishes, Serena put on some jeans and a long-sleeved shirt and headed out the door.

"Be home by 10!" Ikuku called as Serena practically ran down the block to the bus stop.

When Serena reached Amy's house, the other girls were already there. Amy's mother, an average-sized woman in her late 30's, answered the door.

"Oh, you must be Serena," the woman said. "I'm Amy's mother."

"It's nice to meet you, ma'am," Serena said, extending her hand.

"The girls are in the den downstairs," Amy's mother said. "Right this way." Amy's mother led Serena through the kitchen and into the living room, where the basement door was.

"Just right down there and to the left," Amy's mother said. Serena walked down the stairs and found all the other girls sitting on the couch, loveseat or beanbag chairs with snacks on the coffee table.

"Hi, Serena. Glad you could come," Amy said. "You can sit down anywhere."

"Thanks, Amy. What movie are we watching?" Serena asked.

" 'A Walk to Remember'," Amy said. "It's one of our favorites. Is that okay with you?"

"Oh, sure. I love that movie, too," Serena said. "Although it always makes me cry at the end."

"Same here," Mina said. "That's why we have an emergency supply of tissues in case we need them."

"Mina cried at the end of Bambi, too," Raye said.

"So did you! And we had good cause to cry," Mina said.

"Enough already. Let's watch the movie," Lita spoke up. Amy hit the play button on the DVD remote. As the disc loaded and the player got going, Amy leaned over to Serena.

"Don't worry. We may be Christian and best friends, but we still argue from time to time," she said.

"I wasn't too concerned about it," Serena said. "I noticed the way that you interacted with each other at brunch today." As the girls watched the movie, they discussed their favorite parts, and sure enough, during the wedding scene at the end, both Serena and Mina were clutching wads of tissue and had tears running down their cheeks. Once the movie was over, it was almost time for them all to head home.

"Let's pray before you leave," Amy said and held out her hands. As the five girls joined hands, they all bowed their heads and Amy began the prayer.

"Dear Lord, we are thankful for the time that we were able to spend together as friends. We are also thankful for the newest addition to our group, Serena Tsukino. We pray that you help her through this difficult time in her life, Lord, and please help her to know that she is Your child and that You will always be there for her. And we pray for the safe travel of everyone to their homes tonight and we also pray for productiveness as we begin a new week at school. In Jesus' Name we pray. Amen," Amy said and lifted her head. The others all echoed her 'Amen'.

"Well, I have to get going or I'm going to miss my curfew," Serena said. "I'll see you all at school in the morning."

"Would you like a ride home, Serena?" Lita asked. "I've got my parents' SUV parked out front."

"That would be great. Thanks," Serena said. Raye and Mina has also come with Lita so the four girls piled into the vehicle together. As the SUV drove off into the night, Serena thought how blessed she was to have found these wonderful girls with whom she could share such a wondrous friendship. She could hardly wait for what the future would bring.


	4. Learning to Cope

The next morning, when Serena woke to get ready for school, she had a feeling of happiness flow through her body. Even though Diamond had dumped her only two days earlier, Serena felt on top of the world. She had great new friends and a reason to go on. After dressing in a pair of blue jeans and a pink T-shirt, Serena brushed and styled her hair then walked downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning, Mom," Serena said when she sat down at the table. "Morning, Dad.

"Good morning, sweetheart," Kenji said from behind his newspaper. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I did," Serena said. "Where's Sammy?"

"He's still upstairs," Ikuku said. "Sammy! Breakfast! Let's move it!" About a minute later, Sammy came running into the kitchen.

"Sammy, how many times do we have to tell you, don't hit your snooze button so many times," Kenji said as he lowered his newspaper.

"Sorry, Dad. Sometimes I can't help it," Sammy replied. "I'm so tired in the morning that I just don't want to get out of bed."

"We all feel that way at times, dear," Ikuku said as she set a plate of pancakes at the centre of the table. "But if we all did that, our lives would just fly right by us."

As the family ate breakfast, the conversation consisted mainly of the weather and schoolwork. Once Serena and Sammy had finished eating and brushed their teeth, they grabbed their bags, put on their shoes and ran out the front door to catch their buses.

When Serena arrived at school, she found Mina and Amy sitting on a bench just outside the entrance.

"Morning," Serena said when she sat down.

"Morning, Serena," Amy said. "How are you this morning?"

"Surprisingly, I'm great. You wouldn't think I could be happy so soon after being dumped by my boyfriend, but I when I woke up, I just felt this sense of happiness throughout my entire body."

"That's the power of God at work right there," Mina said.

"I know this is going to be a silly question, but are either of you or Lita or Raye in any of my classes?" Serena said.

"It's not a silly question, Serena," Amy said. "What classes do you have this morning?"

"I have English with Mr. Takahashi, math with Ms. Narita, then history with Mr. Kobyashi, and phys ed with Mrs. Tanaka," Serena replied. "And I feel silly because you've gone to the same school as me for the past 2 ½ years and I've never noticed you before."

"Let me correct you there. Lita transferred here from Kyoto last year so not all of us have been here since ninth grade," Mina said. "Also, I'm in your math class and Raye has phys ed with Mrs. Tanaka too."

"That's great," Serena said. A few seconds later, the warning bell began to ring.

"We'll see you at lunch, Serena," Mina said. "We sit in the back corner closest to the fire exit."

"Okay, I'll see you there," Serena said and walked off to her first class. She was glad to see Mina again in her math class and they paired off to work on the day's assignment together. Serena and Raye were also on the same team when they played volleyball in their phys ed class. She and Raye chatted about their game all the way to the cafeteria.

"I'll meet you at the table. I've got to buy my lunch," Serena said when Raye started walking towards the back corner. When Serena got in the lunch line, she spotted Diamond a few people ahead of her. With him was a girl about an inch or so taller than she was and with hair as red as a stop sign and brighter than a flashlight in a movie theatre. Feeling a small twinge of pain at seeing Diamond with the girl she'd been dumped for, Serena quickly breathed a small prayer to calm her nerves. Thank goodness that Diamond and his girl sat at a table far away from where Serena's new friends were sitting. Serena didn't think she could bear hearing their conversation this soon after the break-up.

After paying for her lunch of a ham and cheese sandwich, an apple, a small garden salad and a container of white milk, Serena walked to her new friends' table. There was one boy there that she didn't recognize from church and she took this to be Greg, Amy's boyfriend.

"Hey, Serena. This is my boyfriend Greg," Amy said as Serena took a seat. "He said that he was feeling well enough to come to school today."

"It's nice to meet you, Serena," Greg said.

"Same here," Serena said. "I'm glad you're feeling better."

"Oh, so am I," Greg said. "It was a pain in the neck to be bedridden for that long." The conversation then drifted to things like everyone's morning classes, their assignments, the weather, and other neutral topics. Serena was so caught up in everything that she didn't see Diamond's new girl walk right up to the table.

"You must be Serena," the girl said. "I'm Beryl, Diamond's girlfriend. His _real_ girlfriend."

"Leave her alone, Beryl," Lita said. "Don't you know she's been through enough?"

"Oh, I know what she's been through, all right," Beryl said and turned back to Serena. "It's no wonder Diamond came to me. Just looking at you it's not hard to believe that Diamond didn't get any action from you."

"I don't believe in that stuff before marriage. And that was even before I met my new friends," Serena said.

"Those beliefs aren't going to get you anywhere if you want a real man in your life," Beryl said. "Just remember that when you cry yourself to sleep at night because Diamond left you." With that, Beryl turned and walked back to her table at the other end of the cafeteria. Once Beryl left, Serena let the tears flow down her cheeks.

"Serena don't cry. It'll be okay," Mina said as she reached across the table to hold Serena's hand. Raye dug into her purse and gave Serena some Kleenex.

"Mina's right. And besides, even in times like this you have to try and be strong," Lita said. "The Bible says in Ephesians 4:27 - 'And do not give the devil a foothold'. You can't let Beryl get to you."

"I know but it's really hard," Serena said as she sobbed.

"Remember what Pastor Daniels said in his sermon yesterday about putting all your anxieties on the Lord and how the Lord is close to the broken-hearted? That's true for everyone in the world," Raye said. "You just have to pray and accept that help and comfort." The others all nodded in agreement.

"I think we should pray," Ken said. Everyone joined hands and bowed their heads. "Lord Jesus, we pray to you now for the comfort of our new friend, Serena. Please help her be strong in this difficult time in her life as she is surely to continue being taunted by the devil. Help her to know that You are always there for her and that you will not let her fall. In Jesus' Name we pray. Amen." Everyone echoed the 'Amen' and raised their heads.

"Thank you, Ken. That was very kind of you," Serena said as she dabbed at the corner of her eye.

"You're welcome, Serena," Ken said back.

"That Beryl is something else. We've been praying for her for months and she still seems to embrace the ways of Satan," Lita said. "I sure hope she gets her act together by the time she kicks the bucket."

"What do you mean?" Serena said. "Why would you want something like that? She's horrible."

"Beryl may be giving Jezebel a run for her money but she is still a child of God. And if she doesn't stop embracing the devil's ways, she won't go to Heaven," Greg said. "It says in Ephesians 5:5-'For of this you can be sure: no immoral, impure, or greedy person-such a man as idolater-has any inheritance in the kingdom of Christ and God."

"That's right and even though Beryl and many, many others are caught up in the devil's web, we continue to pray for them because they are all children of God," Amy said. "We actually feel sorry for Beryl because of her ways."

"I suppose you're right, but it's hard to pray for someone like her," Serena said.

"That's what prayer is for," Ken said. "You would simply have to pray for the strength to see that." The rest of the lunch hour passed by uneventfully and as she went to her afternoon classes, Serena felt that she had a lot to pray for.


End file.
